Strawberries
by YouStarteldTheSister
Summary: This all started one hot summer day when Dave was eating a bowl of strawberries.


When Keith had the day off, so did his clothes, it doesn't take much for the southerner to find a reason to get naked and this had lead to him being the butt of many jokes about being a nudist. Not that Keith minded, he probably would be one if he wasn't forced into some clothes while at work to keep from freaking out the customers that showed up there. Now his lover was a different story, much more modest and shy about things like this, so when he walked into the kitchen one sunny Saturday afternoon and found Dave there he was more then a little surprised. His presence wasn't really what caused the shock, this wasn't the first time the other had showed up at random to come and clean his pig pen, it was more of the state of which he found Dave in that caused such a reaction.

Standing on top of the stack of useless phone books that had been lined up along the floor, Dave was leaned over the counter shirtless and dripping with a thin sheet of sweat in the heat of the day. Keith's eyes caught on to a drop running it's way slowly down the spine, going down lower and lower until it eventually disappeared into the denim of the light blue jeans that hung so deliciously from those hips of his. That ass was stuck out a bit, just enough to keep Keith's attention focused on the backside, instead of what was going on up above. Not that he really needed to look up to know such things anyway, a pleased groan was barely audible over the whir of the personal fan that had been plugged in and set beside the smaller man. The wind was just enough to make his hair shift, a few stray strands blowing around lazily, head resting in his left hand. Propped up on his elbows, that right hand occupied itself by reaching into a bowl that Keith was...almost... sure had been washed recently to grab up another another strawberry.

Those green eyes fluttered shut, a happy sigh following shortly after as he brought fruit to his lips and Keith saw this as the perfect time to pad across the linoleum and over to him. Placing a hand on either hip, Keith slipped up behind him and rubbed gently through the cloth as he laid his own sweat coated chest against Dave's back. "Yew make those strawberries look pretty good" he muttered into his ear, and Dave almost choked on what had just suddenly decided to slide down his wind pipe. There was a pause of concern in which Keith made sure he was ok, and then it was back to business... that business being grinding against Dave's teasing little ass as his hands went from his hips, up to his sides. Sliding slowly across the slick skin, those fingers felt up as much as they could, making Dave squirm and bite his lip to try and keep quiet.. not that Keith didn't already know how easily being touched could get the smaller man riled up.

Dave expected him to go right to the sex, after all there was nothing to stop them from doing it right here against the counter. But instead all he did was kiss his cheek and back off, an evil little grin on his face as he stole a strawberry from the bowl and walked off into the living room tossing the green stem into the trash can on his way out. Looking back over his shoulder to see if Keith was really gone, it took a moment to get past the sex haze and realize that he was really gone, but when he did.. Dave stepped off his book stack and followed him into the living room.

As soon as he passed through the archway however, Dave was knocked to the ground, hitting the dirty floor face first with an "oomph." He didn't get a chance to lay like that for long before he was nudged into rolling over by a foot poking at his side. When he did roll over Dave got a full view of Keith, who took a moment to stand there and let his love take in the sights before pouncing on him, straddling those hips Keith rubbed his hands over anything he could find and leaning down to bring their lips together in an impatient almost crushing kiss as Dave struggled to get past those roaming hands long enough to loosen those jeans that were suddenly feeling too tight for comfort.

The kiss was broke, and there was thoughts of lube, but before the words could even get past Dave's lips the button was popped and Dave's pants were suddenly down to his knees. There was no chance to question what was going on before Keith was sliding downwards, and wrapping his lips around his head, making Dave gasp. "K-Keith?" he didn't get an answer, but instead gasped again as Keith took him into his mouth enveloping him in that hot wet warmth that made his dick twitch happily. When his head started to bob and a swirling tongue was added to the mix Dave finally gave in, laying back and panting heavily as his hand tangled itself in Keith's hair. Oh god this felt so good, he didn't know how long he'd be able to last if Keith kept going like this, it already felt like he was getting so close... and then with a pop that warm was gone and Keith's head lifted up, licking his lips to get rid of the small trail of saliva that was left behind.

Darkened brown met hazy green eyes, and three fingers were taken into Dave's mouth. Now it was his turn to distract himself with the sucking motions and the tongue swirling needed to wet down those thick digits while his pants found the rest of their way off of his body. When the fingers where taken from his mouth he spread his legs enough to give Keith the room he would need, sucking in a breath to relax himself as one at a time those fingers were pushed inside of him. They scissored and stretched him until he was squirming and they both were reaching the edge of their sanity.

The whine that was about to leave Dave's mouth was caught in throat and quickly replaced by a moan as those three fingers were removed and Keith slipped between his legs, letting his own dick take their place. Leaning over Dave, Keith planted a hands on the floor and drove into smaller frame with the frantic nature of someone that had been waiting for this for a lot longer then he really cared to, leaving them both a mess of heavy panting and careless moaning. At first there wasn't much Dave could do, just claw at ground and allow himself to be pounded into the carpet. But when Keith managed to hit that one spot, that sweet bundle of nerves that sent a shock through his whole body, Dave's back arched and his limbs were moving on their own. Arms and legs shot up to wrap around him, the legs around his waist..giving Keith more leverage and using what strength they had to push him in even deeper then before... while the arms around loosely around his neck, leaving it up to the hands that were lightly clawing at Keith's back to find a hold that was strong enough to keep him up.

Dave knew the end was drawing near when he felt that heat start to swell up in his stomach, the kinda of heat that was sweltering from the sun, or the dry heat created by their little work out, but instead that kind of heat that came as a warning to that sweet bliss that would be achieved when he climaxed. As the moment drew closer and closer Dave wrapped himself tighter around his Keith, burying his face into his neck as he pushed himself down impaling himself as far as he could possibly go. That was when gave that final shudder and bit into Keith's neck to quiet down the sound of his almost scream as he finally came, covering both their chests in sticky seed the same time Keith shuddered and filled his insides with the hot mess.

When over and both of them had stopped twitching with the aftershocks of such hard orgasms, Dave let go of his vice grip on Keith's back and laid himself back down onto the floor, unlocking his ankles and letting his legs lazily slip from around his waist. It was quiet now except for the quiet pants of two men trying to catch a breath as they sat there, only staring at each other for now. When Keith finally pulled out of him Dave smiled, and accepted those lips against his own as he pulled into another more lazy kiss.

"Love yew Dave"

"Love you too Keith"

They were about to dive into another kiss when there was a sudden knock on the door, making both of them jump at the unexpected noise. It was probably Ellis, he was suppose to have come over at some point today to help Keith make even bigger messes in yard while Dave worked on the ones he'd already made in the house.

As Keith rose up to get the door, he snatched up a few tissues to clean himself up with, rubbing the mess off of his chest and tossing everything into an empty bucket by the door as Dave grabbed his pants and scrambled up to sneak around the corner to jerk his pants back on, and find a decent smelling shirt to cover the carpet burns on his back he'd be feeling for the next day or two. 


End file.
